


R.I.P. @aonoscenarios tumblr

by DiavenraNesus



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiavenraNesus/pseuds/DiavenraNesus
Summary: A collection of posts I published on my tumblr when it was still under the name of aonoscenarios.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

List Of Contents

1) Partner Being Held Hostage


	2. Partner Being Held Hostage

**Amaimon:** He was beyond himself in rage. It was his fault that you were in danger now. He had taken his opponent to lightly and not in the least bit serious. Thus lead to you being targeted and used against him. 

He took the blame but right at the moment he had to control himself. He could torture and kill that fucking all he wanted and in the cruelest way possible, but first he needed you to be safe.

 **Mephisto:** A shiver when down your spine as you saw the facial expression of your partner. You always hated it when a smile or a smirk didn’t adore his lips. Because that always meant that shit was going down. You hated the person he became than with a passion. In those times you were reminded of his heritage, that he truly was a son of Satan. And the one that tried to use against him would know that soon too.

 **Rin:** To say that he was furious or scared would be the biggest lie and understatement he had ever heard in his life. He was beyond all this. 

It felt like he couldn’t breath, as if he wasn’t able to walk anymore and at the same time his body began to yearn for more adrenaline. He took a glance to where you were standing. You struggled against the arm that was pressed against your neck while the other arm held a gun against your temple.

You noticed Rin’s look and turned to him. A confident smile on your lips that left him breathless before you mouthed the words that he needed to hear:

“Do it”

 **Shura:** Small drops of sweat were running down her forehead and her neck and she held her sword in front of her body. Her teeth gritted against each other while she tried to figure a way out to get you and her out of this situation. Alive and, at least on your part, unharmed. 

She looked at your frame and knew that you must be afraid but you let none of it swap on the surface. From your appearance you were calm and relaxed. Rarely has she ever been so proud of you than now.

But as proud as she was for you not giving that bastard the satisfaction of scaring you, she had to separate you. Now.

 **Yukio:** From the outside he looked like he was calm, that despite the risky situation you were in he had everything under control. But you knew that he was nervous. You both knew that he couldn’t do what his opponent wanted him to but he also didn’t want to shoot in fear that he would wound or even kill you. He couldn’t and didn’t want to do it but he knew he had to. And you knew it, too. 

A small smile grew on your lips and you closed your eyes.  
“It’s okay. I trust you, Yukio.” You could picture the horrified look on his face and his gun would most definitely shake in his hands.

But all you did was taking a relaxing breath. You knew that your calmness would reach him and aim perfectly like expected of him. Yukio cursed under his breath, and then you heard the trigger being pulled.


	3. Proposing

**Konekomaru:** The first time that you both had thought about marrying each other was triggered by your family.  
You’ve always been close to your parents, so when you felt that the relationship with him was serious on both parts, you took the first chance to introduce him to your family.

Your mother had arranged a dinner, of course with her and your grandmothers cooking - God forbid anyone would suggest a restaurant in their presence -, and your whole family plus you and your boyfriend were seated on the big table in the living room.

Despite your both fears that your parents wouldn’t like him, but those vanished the instant your father asked him if he wanted to drink with him.  
It was then that your grandfather, holding the hand of his wife as lovingly as 30 years ago, said something that made your stomach flip. “Do you think we will live to see their wedding too?”

Exactly 5 years later, he proposed to you in a different setting while showing you the most perfect ring.

 **Renzou:** Before he could muster the strength to ask you that important story, he had to ask his brothers for advise first.

He really didn’t want to do it but since he was a nervous wreck and Juuzo was married after all, he figured it would be the best opportunity.

By the look in his eyes and how he kneaded his hands, his older brother knew that there was something serious on Renzou’s mind. A sympathetic look was on his face before he went with him to a place where they could speak in private.

But Renzou should have made sure that two things didn’t happen. 1) that Kinzo wasn’t home, and close to them when he dropped the information and 2) that you were occupied with something, so you wouldn’t decide to visit his family.

It goes without saying that he hadn’t planned to tell you about it like this: One brother crying the place down while you stood flabbergasted in the door frame.

 **Rin:** Heck, he couldn’t remember when he was the last time that freaking nervous. He was almost certain that you knew something was up with him. The way he was cautious and jumpy around you. How he seemed to avoid you. He just hoped that you wouldn’t believe in a cliché and assume that he was cheating on you.

You were coming home at that time and he had cooked for you but one look in your face told him that something had gone completely wrong.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was soaked in concern and he was immediately by your side to wrap his arms around you. A sigh left your lips before you told him about your day.

It was only hours later that you asked him why he had cooked such a fancy dinner. He began to blush and if he wanted to wave your question away, it was futile now. You wouldn’t back down, so he gave in and told you.

“Ya know… I, I wanted to propose to you. … Ah, that wasn’t like I planned it.”

 **Ryuji:** Your boyfriend has always been of a very serious nature, so when you both hit a certain year, not just in your life time but also in your relationship, you weren’t the only one that thought about marrying each other.

It wasn’t a surprising event for you. You have been talking about it again and again in the last months. You had asked each others parents and friends if they would agree with it. Not in a formal setting but simply while talking with them in a casual conversation.

But even though you both knew that you wanted to get married to each other, he still managed to amaze you with his proposal.

He had set up your apartment with candle lights, dimming the room successfully and trailed a path with pictures of your shared past.

You both took a visit back to all those times before he showed you the ring and asked you.

 **Yukio:** He would propose in a very traditional way. The whole day carrying you on his hands, treating you to a fancy dinner and taking you out for a walk in the cool evening breeze. To his surprise he wouldn’t be afraid of your answer, a part of him knew that tonight a new part of his life would begin; all he would feel was a giddy anticipation to finally hear what he craved. 

You two would sit down next to a fountain and while you were looking at the dazzling water, he wouldn’t be able to take his eyes away from you. “_____, there is something that I need you to ask.” The gentle smile that was ever present when you were with him grazed your lips once again. “Sure, go ahead.” He would take your hands into his, go down on one knees and ask you the final question. 

“Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”


	4. Celebrating New Year's

**Amaimon:** At first he wouldn’t even know what the big deal was. It was just the beginning of the next twelve months. Nothing changed after that. So why the fuss about it? While he was excited by the fireworks, you would need to warm him up to the other traditions.

 **Lucifer:** He would be very open to the idea of celebrating the end of the year. Depending on where you’re from or how you’d like to celebrate New Year’s, he would go with your plans.

 **Mephisto:** Being the person that he is, he celebrated it big. Every year there were gigantic fireworks - of course with Mephisto’s face appearing occasionally - and he took you to a place where you two can be alone and have a good view. 

You had imagined it to be a romantic night but as soon as the fireworks started and you could hear the music of the parade, he couldn’t stay next to you and had to jump around.

 **Renzou:** You two had decided to spend New Year’s with his family, so it would be very traditional.

 **Rin:** It was your first time to celebrate it together and you were both unsure of what to do. Should you celebrate it like always or do something completely different? In the end, the only thing that truly changed was the New Year’s kiss you both shared at midnight under the cracking fireworks.

 **Yukio:** It were only 5 minutes to midnight and he had been gone for days because of a mission. He had promised you to be there to celebrate the end of the year, even though he knew that he couldn’t say that for sure. 

He barely made it on time. Yukio knew that it was always a big deal for you, so he was surprised to find you in your shared apartment only with two cups of tea in your hand, giving one of them to him. 

You’ve spent the rest of the night drinking tea and watching the fireworks outside.


	5. Attractive With Glasses

**Amaimon:** He would pretty much only ask why you started to wear them and maybe keep a closer eye on you.

 **Lucifer:** He would ask you if something is wrong with your eyes before he’d casually compliment you on the look.

 **Mephisto:** Innuendos. And a lot. Really a lot.

 **Rin:** He would blush when he first saw you with glasses on and ask you why you wore them. Stuttering.


End file.
